The Real Story
by AvengeTheBread
Summary: The bad don't always lose. The bullied don't always become heroes. The saved aren't always saved. This is the story of the clans. The Real Story.
1. The Scared Don't Always Find Courage

**A/N: Some of these chapters will be really short. I'll try to make them a bit longer. (There may also be some repeating chapter titles)**

Rusty blinked at the two new cats.

"Would you like to join Thunderclan?" The blue-gray she-cat asked, glancing at the golden-brown tom.

Rusty looked at the two cats.

Join a strange clan in the forest who have to hunt for their own food?

The fiery tom hesitated, then shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm comfortable with my two-legs."

Then he turned around and started walking home.

"Are you sure?" He heard the she-cat call.

Rusty didn't answer.

He had given his final word.

* * *

Rusty jumped down onto the soft, springy grass of his lawn.

He glanced back at the dark, shadowy forest and sighed.

"I hope I made the right choice." He murmured.


	2. The Hopeful Don't Always Find Hope

Yellowfang sat down in a small clearing, the scent of Thunderclan all around her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, only to be interrupted by her growling stomach.

Yellowing lay there for a while longer, surprised that she had not been found yet.

 _I need to go find food._ She thought, forcing herself to her feet.

 _But what if a cat found me and let me into Thunderclan?_ She argued to herself.

Shaking her head of these thoughts, Yellowfang started towards the border.

* * *

Standing on the vast moor of Windclan, she glanced back once more towards the forest before starting up the hill.

Maybe she could find refuge in the mountains.

* * *

Bluestar sighed, watching the clan gathering to mourn Spottedleaf.

 _Who will be medicine cat now?_


	3. Some Don't Always Get What They Want

Tigerclaw licked the blood from his muzzle quickly.

He glanced backwards at Blustar's body.

 _She was killed by Green-cough._ He reminded himself.

The large tom left the den and called out to the clan.

"Bluestar is dead. I believe she has died of Green-cough." Tigerclaw announced.

The clan gasped.

Tigerclaw faked a sigh. "I will travel to the moonstone now."

* * *

Tigerclaw flattened his ears against the roaring wind.

They were on Windclan territory, heading for the mountains.

"Did Bluestar really die of Green-cough?" Darkstripe asked, scanning the vast moor for any signs of Windclan.

Tigerclaw coughed several times before answering.

"Only Starclan knows. And me." The soon-to-be leader flashed a sly grin at his companion.

The duo stopped in a small alcove that had been worn into the mountain-side for the night.

* * *

"Tigerclaw..." Darkstripe asked, looking at the warrior.

"Your not getting scared, are you?" Tigerclaw growled.

Darkstripe shook his head. "No. Just that, you were around Bluestar for a bit...and umm..."

Tigerclaw growled again. "What?"

Darkstripe sighed. "You were coughing earlier."

Tigerclaw swatted his ear. "I do _not_ have green-cough!"

* * *

In the morning Darkstripe awoke to a still, cold body.

"I warned you." He muttered.

* * *

Darkstripe returned to the clan and told them all that Tigerclaw had died.

The clan looked to Lionheart, who they thought would make a perfect leader.

And so Thunderclan was now led by Lionstar.


	4. Some Things Don't Turn Out Like You Want

Graypaw bounced excitedly around Ravenpaw.

"Today's the day!" He squealed.

Ravenpaw nodded nervously. "Y-yeah."

Graypaw rested his tail on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'm glad you decided not to leave. Now that Tigerclaw's gone and Lioheart became leader, you can stay!"

Ravenpaw smiled. "Umm..sure."

"Graypaw your name shall be Graystripe. Ravenpaw, yours shall be Ravenfeather."

Lionstar decided.

Graystripe turned to Ravenfeather and smiled.

"Ready for staying up late?"

Ravenfeather wasn't paying attention.

He was smiling at all the cheering cats around him.

Graystripe smiled and rolled his eyes.


	5. The Lost Aren't always brought back

**A/N: Im having issues with repeating chapters. I have been trying to fix it and hopefully it works soon :)**

Lionstar watched as his clan gathered for a meeting.

Once he was sure everyone was here, he began.

"As you know, Brokenstar has been targeting Windclan."

The clan nodded, some cats sliding out their claws.

"Well, he finally drove them out. Shadowclan now owns the moor."

Angry shouts erupted from the gathered clan.

Lionstar waited for them to quiet before starting again.

"I do not know were they went. I wish we could help but I don't think any of us are up for the challenge."

Some cats protested, but others remained silent.

"No cat shall be going." Lionstar ordered.

* * *

Tallstar sighed, watching his clan.

Most of them were sick or starving. Two-leg place had been cruel to them.

The black and white tom looked up at the fading orange sky.

 _Does Starclan not care?_


End file.
